Bowser Jr.
Bowser Koopa Junior, usually shortened to Bowser Jr., is one of the 15 Koopalings and is current heir to the Koopa throne. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's favorite son. Bowser Jr. was originally tricked by his father into believing that Peach was his mom, and Mario was an evil kidnapper. In fact, Mario wasn't the kidnapper; he was trying to rescue Peach. However, after being beaten by Mario, Bowser Jr. confessed that he knew Peach wasn't his mother all along. Regardless, Bowser Jr. shares the same ambitions as his Dad, defeat Mario once and for all. Bowser Jr. has never been in a game without his father. Over the past few years, he has become more and more important in the Super Mario series. Appearances Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga Bowser Jr. was always suspicious of Kenny Koopa's ways: The way he controlled the Koopa Troop, and the way he always spared his enemies. Now he's going to face his rival soon. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser Jr. will be appearing as an enemy character in Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. Ironically, his father will be playable hero character, so as to why Bowser Jr. is an enemy character, while his dad is a hero character, is unknown. It is still unknown what his exact role is. Super Mario Legends Bowser Jr. will appear in Super Mario Legends, as evident of a recent Magazine Article and official artwork released by WiiSmarts Inc. He is confirmed to be an enemy character, and it is also confirmed to be playable later on. Mario Rugby League Bowser Jr is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character, he has average speed and skill. His special skill is to shoot fire balls out of his mouth for an extended tackle. Mario Singalong! Series Bowser Jr makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode once, he returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! where you must unlock him the same way, he returns in Mario Singalong Legends! where you must again unlock him in the same way. New Super Paratroopa Bros. Bowser Jr makes an appearance in New Super paratroopa Bros. It is uncertain that if he is going to be a Boss. If so, Bowser Jr. might be a playable charater, if that happens, Bowser would be against his son and maybe will have another son. Even though Bowser Jr. thought Princess Peach was his mother, he finds out she isn't. Maybe Princess peach would be a boss or not in the game at all. Bowser Jr. is also going to continue his "Throwing shells" attack to defeat enemies. Yet this game is still on development. K-Koopa In K-Koopa, Bowser Jr takes a major part in the game, Being a boss of all of the Fortresses. He is encountered 4 Times in the game, Once on the Airship Koopair, Secondly in a fortress in The Canyon of Sand, He appears a third time as a boss in the Badland's Wasteland inside the Ruins of the Airship Koopair. His Final encounter is in Bowser's Grand Fortress as a Miniboss. Bowser Jr was actually who was envolved in the planning with Bowser, Bringing up the point about re-creation of the Mushroom kingdom in Bowser's Image. Super Duper Bowser Junior Bowser Jr. appears as a default character in Super Duper Smash Bros. as a member of the Mario Series. Goomsday is Coming Bowser Jr. appears as a second-player character in Goomsday Wii, wielding his Magic Paintbrush as a weapon. He seeks to regain the Koopa throne for his father, but cannot face the power of Goomboss alone. He is thus forced to team up with Waluigi and Shadow Mario. His Paint is an extremely useful mechanic in the game, being able to form bridges, ladders, restraints, and even disguises. Yoshi's Island 3: Chirashi's Island Bowser Jr. is unlockable at the end of the game when Chirashi rescued him from drowning. Super Mario Galaxy Bowser Jr. appears in Super Mario Galaxy and serves as the final boss of the first three worlds. He first sends his giant battle mech, Megaleg, to destroy Mario in Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor. Afterwards, Bowser Jr. attempts to destroy Mario himself on his own airship in Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada. His last plot to beat down Mario is by getting King Kaliente to do it at Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Bowser Jr. reappears in the sequel with the exact same role as before, but with different galaxies and bosses, and he rides his Koopa Clown Car instead of his Airship. This time, Bowser Jr.'s first attack is his pet dragon, Gobblegut, who tries to eat Mario. This battle takes place in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla. After that, Bowser Jr. combines his Koopa Clown Car with a giant power suit to create a mech called Megahammer to destroy Mario in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet. As a last resort, Bowser Jr. brings out his Boomsday Machine to go about beating Mario in Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker. The Mad Galaxy Bowser Jr. is the first boss of Super Mario World 3: A Galaxy Quest, he appears in his Koopa Clown Car, he also appears in Shadow Mario's disguise in the Onefarious planet. A Book Trap Bowser Jr. is the penultimate boss of Yoshi Adventure, he find the Forbidden Pop-Up Book and trapped Yoshi inside the Book, along with Starlow. New Super Mario Bros. 6:The Great Journey He is overworked here,appearing the most out of all bosses,but not necessarily the toughest in his first boss fights.He is mostly seen teamed up with Alex, but can also work with the other Koopalings,considering he issues orders and is the only one who needs to be taken down in some of the all Koopaling fights.(Excluding the First Airship of Bowserified Grassland,where Ludwig needs to be taken down also.) His attack pattern depends on whether he is fighting alone without his Clown Car or the other scenario's. With his Clown Car he tosses bob-ombs and tries to ram the player,but without he jumps,runs and breathes fireballs.In the all Koopaling fights,he doesn't fight,but actually gives orders. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Bowser Jr. reappears in this game as the boss of Bowser Jr.'s Bomb Blow Castle, in World 8: Valley of Despair. Super Mario RPG: The Quest of Koopa In Super Mario RPG: The Quest of Koopa Bowser Jr. keeps trying to talk Mario into temporary teaming up on their side. He asks Mario "Why would you help your nemises back in the old cartoons?" in the World 1 castle. In World 2 he asks "Your still helping that green alligator koopa? In World 6 he says "I have been trying to get you to temporary team up on our side. My dad is seeking revenge on King Koopa. King Koopa started it. Come on! You allied with my dad before. Oh I guess your going to make the stupid decision to still help that green dude. Well you had an opportunity to join the side with my dad. And you didn't take it. Well BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!! Family *Father - Bowser *Mother - Clawdia * Sisters - Wendy,Lady G., Dolly P., Ellen D., Dragonia and Lavora * Brothers - Larry, Ludwig, Lemmy, Morton, Iggy, Roy, Jackson, Harley B., Jacob, Risen, Noah, Tim J., Pyotr I., Alex E., Gyro P. *Grandfather - Morton Koopa Sr. (deceased) Gallery File:BowserjrMSWG.png|Olypmic Bowser Jr. File:Bowser Jr NSMBW.jpg|Flame: The Lost World File:Jr.T.png|Bowser Jr.'s art from Mario Power Tennis. File:Baby_Bowser.png|Bowser Jr.'s Sprite in Mario & Luigi: Rivals in Adventure. File:Jrslugguh.png Image:Bowser_Jr.jpg Image:BowserJr.SMG.png BowserJr..png Image:Jrwii.png Fire bowser jr..png Ice bowser jr..png Dry Bowser jr..png|Dry Bowser Jr. Rainbow Bowser Jr.png Dark_Bowser_Jr.jpg|Dark Bowser Jr. BJluigigreens13.jpg|Bowser Jr in SMGDSi Sloppy Bowser Jr..png|Sloppy Bowser Jr. as he appears in Super Sloppy Bros. 8-bit-bowser-jr1-1.jpg|8-bit Bowser jr. Dry Bowser Jr. Art.png|Dry Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr._SHMW.png|Bowser Jr. in Super Hiper Mario World Bowser jr brawl by starwaffle-d3ifolh.png|Bowser Jr. hack in Brawl (created by StarWaffle) Bowserjr_MP9.png|Mario Party 9 Bowser_Jr_MP9_2.png|Mario Party 9 Bowser Jr. Super Mario Sunshine 2.png|Bowser Jr. holding his Magical Paint Brush BowserJr1-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Bowser Jr in mario party 10 Bowser Jr SMHR.png|Super Mario Hover Race|link=Super Mario Hover Race Bowser Jr8.png|New Super Mario 64 3D (Early Version) Bowser Jr9.png|New Super Mario 64 3D File:BowserJrFortuneStreet.png Bowser Jr NSMBU.png|New Super Mario Bros. U File:BowserjrPMSS.png|Paper Mario: Sticker Star BowserJr.SMB64.png|New Super Mario Bros. Galaxy By }} Category:Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Mario vs Kirby Cast Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:The Bowser Show Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Enemies Category:Flame Series Characters Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Princes Category:Sons Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Babies Category:Bowser's Life Story Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Speedy characters